Loonatics and Ghostbusters
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: After moving to Planet Blanc, the Loonatics are swamped with the most unusual cases as of late. Ones that involve paranormal activity. Then, one night in Acmetropolis, Ace comes across a black rabbit named Fiona and her roommates, who own a ghostbusting buisness. With that and the discovery of the gang's unusual powers, can the Loonatics team up with the Ghostbusters? LoonaticsXocs


**Chapter 1**

**Who ya gonna call?**

_I do not own Ghostbuster or Loonatics Unleashed. Only the OC's._

* * *

"The readings are stronger near the stereo, guys. Maggie, make sure the proton packs are charged."

"All-charged-and-ready-to-go!"

"Right. Terra! Marina! Get ready!"

"Ready!"

"Let's get this done and over with. I hate these jobs. We never get any good ghosts to bag."

"Hey, Marina! Don't forget that we're practically ghosts here."

"I wasn't talking about you and Finn, Fiona!"

In a small apartment on the city-planet of Acmetropolis, six Anthros were closing up on a stereo. These weren't your average Anthros, though. This group consisted of two rabbits (a set of fraternal twins), a duck, an albino coyote with sunglasses, a roadrunner, and a Tasmanian devil. They were wearing grey exterminators uniforms with two altercations. On their backs were large, metal pack with tubes connected to a long 'gun' at the end, and on the right sleeves a 'No' sign over a ghost.

The first to speak was a black rabbit with short white hair that was styled in the form of fang-bangs. Her green eyes were focused on the stereo.

"Lou. What kind of spook does the PKE meter say?"

"Just that it's a low-level ghost. But it may be fast, so watch it. Oh! Maggie, Terra, and Marina. Be sure not to hit the other stuff this time."

"That was only once! You can't ever let that go, can you, Lou?" The blond-haired duck, Marina, complained.

The corn-rowed coyote, albino Lou C. Electra, shook her head as she continued to examine the PKE meter.

"First of all, you three did that 26 times since we started this long-lost business. Second, patience is the key to a good job here, so cool it. And third, we don't need to pay for damages again!"

The red-headed roadrunner and the black-haired Tasmanian chuckled nervously, while Marina just grumbled. The second rabbit, who was white with black hair cut also in fang-bang style, looked to his sister.

"Ready, Fiona?"

"Ready, Finn. Ready, girls?"

"Ready." They all replied as they aimed at the stereo.

Lou took out a thermos-like object and placed it on the floor between them and the stereo.

"My Spector Siren will bring it out of the stereo. That way, the proton packs won't damage it."

"Alright. Let's fire it up. Lou."

With that said from one of the team's co-leaders, Lou pressed a sequence of buttons that caused the Spector Siren to send a wobbling sound that caused the stereo to shake.

"It's coming out. Ready…"

The stereo shook violently.

"Aim…"

And suddenly a serpent-like specter with large teeth phased out of the stereo and roared at the Spector Siren before Fiona called out "FIRE!"

At Fiona's command, the team fired their proton packs at the specter. The light that came from the proton packs coiled around the spook and held it in place as it struggled to get free.

"We got it! Finn!"

"Trap's set, Sis!"

"Ok! Ready! Go!"

At that moment, Finn stepped on a button that opened a rectangular device, causing it to open up and sent up a light around the ghost. The group turned off their proton packs and watched as the ghost was pulled into the trap and the trap closed up, steaming as it indicated that the creature was caught.

Sighing, the six high-fived each other as Lou picked up the trap by the handle.

"Finally! One job where we don't have to pay for any replacements."

She, along with Fiona and Finn, spoke with the owners of the apartment about their fee while Maggie, Marina, and Terra began to pack up, leaving Lou with the trap.

* * *

When they returned home, an abandoned firehouse on one of the older parts of the city, Fiona and the others got out of their uniforms and sent them in a special wash that, according to Lou since she invented the special washer, was supposed to safely clean of any ectoplasmic or any other psycho-kinetic anomalies the might've come into contact with the jobs.

With their uniforms in the wash, each member of the group gathered in the residential part of the firehouse while Lou, who was dressed in a light grey tee with black pants, went down to the basement to store the spook.

Fiona was sitting on an old recliner, dressed in tattered blue jeans and a white shirt with the company logo on it. Finn was dressed in a similar outfit, except his shirt was black, laid down on the couch. Terra, dressed in a brown shirt and black pants, went into the kitchen to make dinner.

Marina was dressed in a blue camisole and blue jean shorts as she stepped into her room to fix her hair and other things the job did to her. Maggie was in a green tank top and khaki shorts as she ran around in lightning-fast speed all around the firehouse.

"Has-anybody-seen-Slimer? I-can't-find-him-anywhere."

As soon as she said that, a ghost that looked like a floating, green potato with arms and a face, came out of the wall and hugged Maggie with a slimy hug.

"Maggie!" It called with a squeaky-toy-like voice.

Though covered with slime, Maggie returned the hug.

"Slimer! I've-been-looking-all-over-the-firehouse-for-you."

The others, save for Marina and Lou, grinned as the firehouse's resident ghost and their mascot floated around, giving out hugs or kisses on the cheek. Finn couldn't help but chuckle as he got his slimy hug.

"Always with the love. Eh, Slimer?"

"What did you expect, bro? He was all alone until we found the firehouse."

The six Anthros had known each other for a few years and had only lived under the same roof since the meteor that had hit Acmetropolis three years prior. Each one of them had their own unique backstory that all came together when they went to AcmeTech University together.

But that's another chapter.

As Slimer finished his hugs, Terra called down from the second floor, which held the kitchen and living area since the first floor was an office and a garage in one. She spoke with a southern accent in a smooth, slightly deep voice.

"Hey guys. Looks like Slimer's cleaned us out again!"

That caused the group to groan as Fiona stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Slimer! How many times do we have to tell you? If you wanna snack, don't eat everything in sight."

Slimer tapped his fingers together, feeling ashamed as Marina, who had heard about their food epidemic, called down from her room.

"It's Fiona's turn to get the groceries this time! Maggie did it last week!"

Knowing that their business manager was right, Fiona went to her room, changed into a clean, black shirt with a white stripe down the right side, and came out.

"Alright. So basically anything we can afford?" She asked as she approached Lou, who had deposited the ghost and was handing her the money they had received from the gig.

"You'll have to take my Inter-Dimensional Storage Cube to carry most of the groceries. But you'll still have to carry a few things on your way back."

Fiona nodded as she pocketed the money and the cube and headed out the door. Once the door was closed, she sighed.

"We were lucky this time. And with all the new spooks springing like daises, we won't be short on clients. We just need to get better at handling our gear and keep ourselves from doing any damage on the job."

As she walked down the street to the neighborhood grocer, Fiona looked up at a floating bulletin board and pocketed her hands as she saw the image of the famous superhero team, the Loonatics. Fiona and the others had heard the story of how the meteor knocked off the planet's axis, which caused some supernatural events to unfold, including paranormal ones. And the six heroes on the board were once normal Anthros, now famous thanks to the aid of a formerly-exiled princess who became their benefactor.

The last Fiona had heard of them was that they were moving their base of operations to Planet Blanc, which apparently was in the center of the universe. Fiona had dreamed along with Finn that one day, they would get the chance to become heroes. Oh well. Catching ghosts might work out alright. But it wouldn't hurt to have some sort of support on their side.

"Well, you guys. You got the good fortune cookie and we got the expiring one."

Fiona told the poster as if she were talking to the real deal. She sighed again as she entered the store to begin shopping.

"I hope we find our good cookie."

Little did Fiona know that the cookie was walking her way.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The leader of the Loonatics, Ace Bunny, was taking a walk around the older neighborhoods to relax. It was a month since the move to Planet Blanc and their 'promotion' to Guardians of the Universe and already things were beginning to stress the rabbit out.

Whoever said being a leader was easy was obviously pulling legs. No sooner the Loonatics had moved in, problems began to pop up everywhere. Usually something of a 'haunted' nature, which was weird considering the stuff they've been through.

"I wonder what's going on, lately. Folks keep sayin' that they've been havin' ghost problems and Tech refuses to believe in stuff like that. If we don't figure something out soon, the univoise is gonna become Spook Central."

Just then, Ace snapped out of his thoughts as he caught sight of someone walking out of a grocery store, carrying four bags of groceries and a pail of ice cream hanging from their elbow. He was about to say something when the pedestrian bumped into him and a melodious voice spoke.

"Sorry. My bad."

Ace didn't need Lexi's super-hearing to know that the owner of the voice was a girl. Mostly curious, Ace held out his arms to help.

"Here. Let me help you with those."

Before the pedestrian could protest, Ace pulled away the two bags that concealed Fiona's face. Upon seeing the doe rabbit, Ace was stunned, especially since he had never seen a rabbit in a natural shade of black with white hair. Fiona, however, was trying to get back her groceries, not recognizing Ace as the leader of the Loonatics.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it."

But Ace shook his head and backed away.

"Hey, I wasn't lookin' where I was goin'. So consider it an apology."

Fiona was hoping that he would've consented to her request mainly because she thought he was cute and she didn't want to show him that she catches ghosts for a living. But it was clear that this guy wasn't going anywhere until he helped her with the groceries.

She sighed.

"Alright. But I warn you, me and my roommates have started a weird business together."

Ace only smiled.

"Fine by me. I'm sure it's normal compared what me and my friends do. Name's Ace, by the way."

At first, Fiona wondered if there was a connection between this Ace and the leader of the Loonatics.

"_Nah."_

Fiona shook her head lightly so Ace wouldn't notice and spoke.

"Well, nice to meet you, Ace. I'm Fiona Lapinẽ. The place my roomies and I live is a few blocks south."

Ace nodded and began to walk with her.

"Alright. Nice ta meet ya too, Fiona."

As they began their walk, Ace decided to break the silence by talking.

"So, Fiona. What exactly do you and your friends do for a livin'?"

Fiona thought about how to put it. So, until they get to the firehouse, she stretched the truth.

"We're sort of in an exterminators business."

"Oh. So you squash bugs."

"Not exactly. You'll see when we get to the firehouse at the end of Akroyd Avenue." (_Yep. I've made a Ghostbusters reference, since Dan Akroyd played Ray Stantz in the movies.)_

Ace wanted to ask more, but he noticed that Fiona didn't want the issue pressed anymore for now. So, he decided to ask about her roommates.

"Ok. What are your roomies like?"

Fiona sighed in slight relief as she told him.

"Very colorful, I'll say. The first of my roommates is my twin brother, Finn. He's the only guy that's living with us. He's kinda shy, but he's quite the gentleman according to the rest of my roomies."

"And I take it the rest are girls?"

Fiona nodded.

"Yeah. With me, there are five girls. The oldest of us is Terra McShane. She's a Tasmanian Devil, but is like a giant teddy bear. She's also the best cook in our outfit."

"Really?"

"Yep. One taste of her cooking and you'll never want to try restaurants or fast food again. Her Carrot Quesadillas are da bomb!"

The sound of Terra's cooking was making Ace drool as Fiona continued.

"Our business manager is a duck named Marina LeQuack."

Ace raised his eyebrow, having heard that last name before.

"LeQuack? As in LeQuack Enterprises?"

"That's the one. Since her parents went AWOL a few years ago, Marina had to move in with us, since her inheritance states that she had to be over 18 and make $50,000 on her own without the LeQuack companies' help other than the starter loan, before she can go back to her old life as a rich duck. Especially since we give her a small amount of the profits."

"Talk about complicated." Ace spoke.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that you will be meeting her. She's like that Danger Duck from the Loonatics."

Ace chuckled, thinking of Duck and Marina.

"And I take it Terra's like Slam and you have a Tech E. Coyote and Rev Runner?"

Fiona chuckled.

"You got that right. Only their names are Lou C. Electra and Maggie Racer. Lou manages the tech in the business and Maggie assists her."

Ace smirked, thinking about the similarities between Fiona's roommates and his teammates. From what he could guess, Fiona is like his own other half. But he wondered what exactly did she and her friends do?

His answer came when Fiona gulped loudly and spoke.

"Well. We're here."

Hearing this, Ace looked up to find a late 20th century firehouse with a sign lighting the destination. As he looked at the sign, his eyes widened in confusion and surprise.

"Welcome to the home and HQ of the Ghostbusters." Fiona spoke.

At first, Ace thought that this was a joke. But with the paranormal activity that's been going around lately, he was hardly weirded out. Actually, he was relieved. At least someone was doing something about this ghost activity.

"So ya bust ghosts for a livin'?"

Fiona nodded, dreading his opinion as her heart raced.

"That's actually pretty cool."

Fiona did a double take to make sure she was hearing right. Was this cool guy saying that ghost busting was 'cool'? She debated whether or not he was crazy or not when he said something that shocked her.

"And that's a compliment from one of the Loonatics."

It didn't take long for Fiona to realize who this guy was, especially since she was looking at the bulletin board and noticed some similarities between Ace and the central Loonatic in looks.

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me you're…!"

Ace gave a slight grin as he spoke to the shocked Fiona.

"Ace Bunny: Leader of the Loonatics at your servoice."

* * *

_Please review and don't flame me._


End file.
